Tragen Jaron Ashworth
Under Construction . . .' '' '''Tragen Jaron Ashworth' is a pureblood Wizard, the eldest child of Jaron and Mary Ashworth.... He was raised in Tutshill, Gloucestershire, Forest of Dean, Great Britain. He began attending Hogwarts in the fall of 2018 and was Sorted into Slythern house where he is currently attending his sixth year. ((OOC Notice: This is a work in progress for a current character. As such, the following information is not all available to use in character if not apparent public knowledge or obtained in character, with the exception of the rumors section.)) Biography Family lineage The family currently consists of Ignatious Sr, Jaron and Mary Ashworth, then their children; Tragen, Ignatious, Hale, Logan, twins Verity & Julian, Aleksei, Drayan, and the baby, Rein. Early life Tragen was born in October 2006 to Jaron and Mary Ashworth, for ten glorious months the baby boy had the gift of being an only child. It was, however, a very short lived gift. Ten months later the small Ashworth family was welcoming in a second son, Ignatious. In their first year or two of life the brothers couldn't do much in the way of causing trouble, but it was noted by the family who came to visit that even from such an early age the brothers appeared to be inseparable, Mary couldn't even tuck them in to sleep in two different rooms, it had to be the same. About a year later Mary gave birth to what many felt was the most troublesome and difficult baby she had so far, Hale joined the family demanding all the attention in the world, and naturally he got it. Luckily for the three boys, another sibling would not come for a few more years, allowing them time to bond and grow as brothers. From a young age, once learning to walk and talk was out of the way, Tagen and Ignatious were taken under their father's and grandfather's wing, learning everything they needed to be the Heir and the Heir's protector. Before they even learned how to stand back up after falling and scraping their knees the brothers were learning strict teamwork, but in that teamwork it had them also learn that one of them would always be above the other. Training aside, both boys were spoiled from the first moment of their little lives. Their mother pampered them as much as possible, she really didn't have much to do since her husband kept her very well, and her sons learned they did not want for anything. Growing up with boys so close in age was troublesome, but with the help of a very well paid for Nanny, they managed to keep the boys from completely destroying the family Manor. Tragen, being the older of the two, automatically became protective of his younger brothers, even if their ages were so close. One day, at about age eight, while they were playing outside, they traveled to the near by ravine, and Ignatious ended up slipping on wet leaves and tumbled down. Unable to get to his brother in time, Tragen went into a state of panic, not knowing what to do, or how to help. But in his panic, he had managed to unknowingly use a cushioning charm to catch his brother at the bottom. With his brother Tragen is very protective, but he also quite mischievous as well, when not letting his snobbish personality get in the way. His up bringing having a lot to do with how he acts and how he treats others. When someone first meets him they would likely see only his arrogance, when someone gets to know him, they could learn of his protective side. In the year Tragen was to turn eleven he was so excited for his letter to arrive, he did not shut up about it all year long, he even got his brothers Ignatious, Hale and Logan excited, the twins Verity and Julian who were born three years after Tragen, and Aleksie and Drayan who were born 8 years after Tragen, did not care much about their older siblings letters, they mostly kept to themselves or were too young to understand. However, the summer came and went and Tragen got no letter, it dawned on him quite harshly that the age he would turn eleven was after the school year started, so he would end up starting with Ignatious in the following year. He felt disappointed, but excited to go with his brother and share a dorm. Hogwarts years ( ) First year When turning eleven and heading to school, Tragen connected with a Cedar wand, with a dragon heartstring core. At first it was, to him, the same as any, but once he started advancing in his years at school, he realized that his wand, while already more powerful due to it's dragon heartstring core, was more skilled when it came to spells that involved fire. This interested him, and so he continued on studying spells, but always looking for new ones to try that involve fire. The train ride to Hogwarts was exciting, and he was able to appreciate that it would not have felt the same if he had gone the previous year on his own, having Ignatious around always made things better. He could never be able to explain why, but the connection they shared just made things better when they were together. Arriving at school blew away all of the stories their parents had told them, no story, no matter how detailed, could beat the real thing, the full structure of the castle, the towers and high walls, the forest, it was all so beautiful. The Great Hall even blew away their exceptions, Tragen had not been prepared for the scale of it, but he was not fooled for long as he filed down the Great Hall with the other first years, headed for the Sorting Hat . He hadn't been worried until he arrived to the front of the Hall, their parents expected Slytherins, or at the very least, a Ravenclaw like their mother. Possibly the first, and last time in his life, Ignatious was called before Tragen, and he was placed in Slytherin. Now, more than ever, Tragen wanted Slytherin. He walked forward, sat on the stool, and waited. All he kept telling himself was that he wanted to be with his brother, there was no fancy or cryptic conversation between himself and the hat, he simply wanted to be with Ignatious, they had shared a room at home for eleven years, this was no time to stop, right? Apparently, the hat agreed, and placed Tragen into Slytherin as well, reinforcing just how inseparable the two brothers really were. For the first while at school, cocky or not, he knew he needed to focus on his studies. Being a Pureblood and having money would not earn him a graduation, regardless of what Hale said. Second year Now more bold Tragen and Ignatious wanted to explore as much of the castle as they could, and so they did, no longer taking the same routes everyone else knew. Often times they would be scolded for exploring after hours, they needed to find a way to be become more sneaky. This year was also the same year that Hale came to the school, the Ashworth name that the two brothers had worked up such a high standard nearly plummeted by the arrival of the third Ashworth who was much more laid back and carefree. Aside from trying to keep Hale from completely ruining all they had worked on the previous year, the second year for Tragen went fairly uneventful, with the exception of their exploring and constantly trying to find new ways to be more sneaky around the school, wanting to learn as many secrets as they could. Third Year With two fairly successful years behind him, Tragen entered into his third year at school, thirteen and still up to the usual Ashworth tricks and charms. This was the first time Tragen even considering stepping foot onto the Quidditch Pitch, of course he ran off of it and didn't return except to watch his house mates play. This was also the year that Tragen and Ignatious snuck snakes into the castle from home, as they lived close to a ravine, and they secretly let those snakes loose in Charms class. Fourth Year The year both Tragen and Ignatious both upped their game quite a bit, not just with some of their pranks, but also with their advances on the females of Hogwarts. It continued on for most of the year until about midway through, until Ignatious seemed content to tease and play around with as many girls as he could, Tragen realized he really wanted a girlfriend, so after testing the waters a bit he found a Pureblood named Emily D'Winter. While at school, one of the Gryffindor Purebloods that Ignatious was interested in didn't like him trying to snog her every time they passed in the halls, so she stuck his tongue to the roof of his mouth, turned out this was Emily's older sister. The young Gryffindor-Slytherin pair got along rather well, and she quite spectacularly managed to ignore Ignatious' advances. Emily and Tragen remained together for the rest of the year and into the summer, making her the first relationship he had been in that lasted longer than a couple of months. Unfortunately, No matter how hard she tried, Emily was not the sort of girl that good old grandpa wanted for Tragen. Many in the family thought it was simply because of her House in Hogwarts, but no one knew for sure. Only a week before school started to two agreed to go their separate ways, perhaps to try getting together once they were no longer divided by their Houses. Summer between Fourth and Fifth Tragen and Ignatious Ashworth train with their father and grandfather, this time learning the business side of things from their father and the defense side of things from their grandfather. While Ignatious had always been trained to be Tragen's protector, this was the summer that their grandfather focued more heavily on training Tragen on how to prepare for a spell but to fight his instincts to dodge, and training Ignatious to prepare to take the attack or the hit for his brother. During this summer there was was a small chunk of it where Tragen refused to talk to Ignatious, he hated seeing Ignatious jumping in front of spells, especially knowing that their grandfather was not the sort to take it easy on his grandsons. It was usually a simple stinging hex, but every once in a while he would throw in something a bit more powerful, for no reason other than to stress how important it was for Ignatious to be ready, that anything could come at any time. It wasn't until he saw Ignatious stuggling so hard to put his own shirt on that Tragen stopped thinking about his own feelings on the situation he was in and reminded himself that Ignatious was in it with him. Though that particular part of their training still sucked the brothers found a way to make it more bearable by poking fun at their grandfather and making unfulfilled plans to prank his cottage. As usual, and keeping to her name and skills as one heck of a socialite, Mary Ashworth put on a fabulous garden party, right in the Ashworth Estate gardens. Fifth Year In their fifth year at Hogwarts, the brothers held nothing back, whether it was their "playful" ways towards females, their pranks, or their arrogance. At age fifteen, the eldest two Ashworth boys believed they had nothing to lose, and the world to gain, always believing they are gods gifts to the Muggle and Wizarding worlds. Now having spent a few years focused on his studies, spending time with Emily and fooling around with his brother, Tragen and Ignatious both finally gave Quidditch a second try, both of them making it onto the team, both playing as Beater for one season. OWLS, who really looks forward to them? None of the Ashworths, that's for sure. Though Tragen had been very careful in his previous years, sticking to his studies, listening to his parents warning that the exams were no laughing matter, Tragen still felt unprepared for them. Luckily for him though when his grades came back the lowest grade he received was an A for Acceptable. Joking around, flirting and pulling pranks was not the only excitement in this Ashworth's fifth year at Hogwarts, both brothers came across a Ravenclaw that they had always seen around but never had a proper chance to get to know, Aryiana Novelli. Both brothers were interested in the blond Ravenclaw, but Ignatious backed off when Tragen confessed just how much he had grown to like the girl. And still, he had idea how to ask her out. The way how struck him like a lightening bolt one evening during Muggle Studies class with professor Eliza Kordian, she had asked them to come to class wearing "muggle attire", so Tragen showed up in a bathing suit with a bath robe over top. He strutted across the stage provided for the class, whipped off the robe, and asked Aryiana to go out with him. She said that if he put the robe back on then she would say yes, so he did, and they began dating. Summer Between Fifth and Sixth The summers were not often a break for the Ashworths, the moment they left school they moved right back into training with their father and grandfather, or at least this was usually true for Ignatious and Tragen. This summer the brothers had many different training sessions, but the focus for the majority on them was to learn how to trust their other senses, this was the training they did with their grandfather. The training Tragen did with his father was more about leaning how to deal with difficult partners in a business deal. Training aside, the family played host to a few gusts that summer, Aryiana Novelli staid for most of the break while Siobhan O'shaughnessy and Casey Nolan were there from the moment Hogwarts let out to the moment it opened it's doors up again for students to return by train. Like many summers and holidays in the past, Mary Ashworth, yet again, outdid herself in putting on a magnificent Summer Gala, this time the Gala was opened to witches and wizards under the age of seventeen. While normally all of her events are for Half or the Pureblooded, Hale decided to take a large stack of the invitations, alter them a wee bit, then toss them out at random to anyone he could find at school. Sixth The final year Tragen and Ignatious spent any time at school, and most of it was dedicated to their plans for their travels and projects that would replace their seventh year. Other Information For those who are aware that they have been around Tragen in school for a number of years, here are some things you will have picked up about him. For those who know him casually. * October 25 birthday * Oldest of 9 Ashworth children * You know he likes to be called T.J * Even though he is not a twin, it is often times very hard to tell him and Ignatious apart by looks alone. * Almost always found with his brother. * Snobby and a believer in Purebloods being "best". * A massive flirt, but not as bad as Ignatious. * Good with spells. * Always wears nice, high-end clothing. * He is Not his brother. '''For those who know him ''personally. * Behind his arrogance, he is very protective. * He absolutely enjoys working with creatures. * He noticeably feels more comfortable around creatures. * He is afraid of flying, but wants to play Quidditch. * Would like to some day travel. * Has an extremely secret soft spot for Gryffindors. * If you know him personally, you likely know the casual list written above also. Possessions * Wand * Bhubesi * Family Ring Relationships Family The Ashworth family is an extremely well known pureblood family in the current day and age. Going back several generations, the family has been filled with Hogwarts students, of both Ravenclaw and Slytherin House. The exceedingly wealthy family is also known to hold a lot of high class community events, their more well known events taking place during the various holidays. The family currently consists of Ignatious Sr, Jaron and Mary Ashworth, then their children; Tragen Jaron, Ignatious Leander, Hale Gabriel, twins Verity Constance & Julian Tristan, Aleksie Lucen, Drayan Kamus, and the newly born Rein Lurian Fahren Ashworth. While Mary Ashworth claims that little Rein will be her last miracle, there are always family members making and taking bets on the next Ashworth baby. Ignatious Leander Ashworth "My pain, my best friend, my brother." "You wouldn't know by his protective and abnormally bold personality that he's actually my younger brother by about ten months ..." - Tragen Ashworth talking about Ignatious Only one word truly defines the two brothers: Inseparable. Other Family Members * Jaron Donavon Ashworth * Mary Smythe-Ashworth * Ignatious Leander Ashworth * Hale Gabriel Ashworth * Logan Dane Ashworth * Verity Constance Ashworth * Julian Tristan Ashworth * Aleksei Lucen Ashworth * Drayan Kamus Ashworth * Rein Lurian Ferhan Ashworth Rumors * "" Behind the scenes * "Tragen Jaron Ashworth" is a character created and played by Obvilious Baxton in the virtual world Second Life® at Mischief Managed. You can join or find out more information here: http://mischiefmanagedsl.net Category:Students Category:Slytherins